


...Mostly

by Gir_Hugs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, because apparently the author doesn't angst over enough fandoms already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy might be a doctor, but – <i>dammit Jim!</i> – Bones is a friend.</p><p>(A character study...of sorts.  McCoy's thoughts at the hospital end scene, because I feel like he was just...overlooked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for spoilers** (but Into Darkness has been out for a while now, so not sure if that's even still relevant)

It’s not like he _needed_ to hear any words of thanks. 

 

Because Jim is – _thank god, that it’s is and not was_ – his Captain and his best friend and basically his family out here in the never-ending stretch of black. 

 

And McCoy might be a doctor, but – _dammit Jim!_ – Bones is a friend. 

 

And _Bones_ would have – sacrificed more hours of sleep, read hundreds more research papers and history books and medical texts, put up with more of the crew breathing down his neck day after day after day to _fix this, McCoy, fix our Captain_ – done _anything_ to bring Jim back.  (And it doesn’t matter that Bones might still be bitter and angry and feeling a little bit betrayed that he wasn’t called upon while Jim was goddamn _dying_ , because Jim _will_ _always_ _be_ his best friend…)

 

So, no…Bones does not need any kind of thanks for bringing Jim back to life. 

 

And that’s why when Jim smiles tiredly, but warmly, up at the Vulcan and thanks Spock – and _only_ Spock – for saving his life, Bones’ reminder to Jim that ‘hey, Spock wasn’t the only one involved, thanks,’ is mostly just joking.

 

(… _Mostly.)_


End file.
